Vehicle communication systems can comprise vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communication software or programs that can be used to facilitate transmission of information from a vehicle to any entity that may affect the vehicle and vice versa. V2X software generally resides at least partially in a memory unit of a vehicle's computing system and enables the vehicle to act as a communication node when communicating with various entities. For example, vehicles can communicate with other vehicles, infrastructures (e.g., traffic lights), pedestrians with mobile devices, networks, and/or so forth. Thus, V2X can include components such as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), vehicle-to-infrastructure (V21), vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P), and vehicle-to-network (V2N) communications.
V2X can be used for road safety and traffic efficiency purposes. For instance, V2X can be implemented to provide forward collision warning, lane change warning, emergency electric brake light warning, roadworks warning, and/or so forth. In this way, V2X can be applied in autonomous driving. V2X communication can be a wireless local area network (WLAN) based system or a cellular-based system. While cellular based V2X can provide a higher percentage of successful data packet delivery and communication range than WLAN based V2X, a vehicle must still be within a communication range of a target entity to enable successful passing of information or data packet delivery in V2X communication. In this regard, V2X communication may be applied only in limited scenarios where vehicles are located in the communication range.